And away we went
by erickatie
Summary: Max and Maria decide that they want to get away and do something that normally they would never do...
1. Chapter 1

Max sat at the counter of the Crash Down stirring his milkshake with the alien shaped straw. He had been sitting there for thirty minutes now and still hadn't taken one sip of the shake. Maria walked over and leaned up against the counter. She took the straw from his hand and laid it on the counter next to him.

"What's up, Maxwell? H mm? Alien business got you all distracted?"

Max grinned. For some reason Maria could always bring a smile to his face. "No. I was just thinking about getting out of Roswell for a couple of days and I was trying to decide where I should go."

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she stood up straight. "Are you in trouble?"

Once again, he smiled. "No. It's nothing like that at all. It's just everyone thinks I'm a stick in the mud. That I never go out and kick it up. I just want to have a little fun and put the fact that I'm not of this earth behind me."

Maria licked her big luscious lips. "You tired of seeing Liz. I mean every since she came back from her aunt's in Florida she's been given you the cold shoulder."

"It has nothing to do with her." He stood up and laid his money on the counter. "I just want to have fun. Take it or leave it."

Maria glanced over at Michael in the kitchen, then back to Max. "Got room for one more in that piece of crap jeep of yours?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah. I need a break from all the 'Alien' crap too."

Max smiled from ear to ear. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be waiting." She said as she watched him leave.

--

Maria tossed some clothes and personal supplies into the overnight bag. She had no ideal where she and Max were off too or why she even volunteered. But she couldn't fight the urge to just take off. She turned around when she heard a knock on her bedroom window.

"Hey there Thelma." She said as she opened the window and handed her bag to Max.

"Thelma?"

"You know Thelma and Louise."

He laughed as he helped her out of the window. "Why do I have to be Thelma?"

She turned around as if to model for him. "Do I look like a Thelma?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then there you go." She said as she followed him to the jeep. "So where are we off to?"

He tossed her bag into the back of the jeep and turned to help her in. "Where ever the road takes us."

Maria smiled. "Let's go… BFF."

Max climbed into the jeep and cranked it up. "Here we go."

--

The night wind brought a chill upon Maria's soft skin as they drove down the road. She leaned her head back and watched as the stars flew by. She and Max hadn't really said anything since they left her house. She and Max had became good friends over the summer but a trip like this was something neither one would ever do on the spare of the moment. Maybe that's just why they did.

"Man,…" Max said as he yawn. "What time is it?"

Maria looked down at her watch. "Twelve-thirty." She said surprised that they'd been gone that long and that no one had called her on the cell phone. "Do you need me to drive?"

"Nah,…" He said as he looked over at her. Her hair glistening in the moonlight. "I thought that maybe we could pull over and stay at a hotel till the morning."

She nodded in agreement. She was getting tired of riding and need a bathroom break bad.

Max pulled into a hotel parking lot. "Wait here and I'll be right back."

Maria watched as Max entered the hotel. Her cell phone rung and she jumped. "Hello,… Liz, hey… I know… You so wouldn't believe me if I told you…. Look, just cover for me for the next few days and I'll explain everything when I get back." She hung up the phone as Max approached the jeep.

He handed her a key to her room. "Your in A and I'm in B. If you need me for anything just…"

She cut him off as she got out of the jeep. "I think I can handle being in a hotel room by myself for one night."

"I know. I was just…."

"I'll see you in the morning, girlfriend."

Max grinned. "Okay, you can lay off on the girlfriend and Thelma stuff."

Maria laughed as she walked over and unlocked her door. "Sure thing, Thelma."

He laughed. "You just can't help it can you?"

She shrugged as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

The next morning Max met Maria at the jeep with a box of donuts and two cups of coffee. Maria placed her bag into the jeep and climbed up to take here seat in the drives seat.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Maria turned resting her chin on her shoulder. "I decided that since you don't know where we are going and I don't want to waist this whole trip on the road, that I would drive."

Max got into the jeep. "And where are you driving too?"

"My grandmothers. She owns a ranch about four hours from here. She'll be glad to see us." She said as she drove out of the parking lot."


	2. Chapter 2

And Away We Went…

By: Kathy-Lynn Brown

They pulled into a dirt drive around one in the afternoon. Maria smiled as she looked over at Max who was asound asleep. She cough suggestively waking him up. "Hey BFF. We are here." She laughed.

Max sat up straight in the seat. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It looked like something from a Clint Eastwood movie. "You know when I said lets get out of town and kick it up. I didn't mean the dirt."

She punched him on the shoulder. "You'll have lots of fun. Trust me, Maxwell Evans, this will be the best four weeks of your life."

"We're staying here the whole four weeks?" He said with a smirk upon his face.

"Why the negativity?" She said as she reached into the back of the jeep grabbing her bag. "This place is full of fun. Why it's just busting at the seams." She got out of the jeep and waited in front for Max.

"Why it's just busting at the seams." He said sarcastically.

The screen door to the porch swung open and this fiftyish year old woman walked out. Max noticed how Maria resembled this lady a lot. From her blonde hair to her nose. She wasn't at all what Max thought Maria's grandmother would look like. He got out of the jeep and walked to where Maria was standing.

"Maria, my sweet angel." The lady said as she hugged Maria. She stepped back to look Maria up and down. "Your still as beautiful as an angel. She glanced over at Max. "Why who is this handsome by stander?" She asked as she walked over and took Max by the hand. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Max blushed as he smiled at Maria. He'd be lying if he said he never thought of Maria as more than a friend, but that was a bridge that he wasn't ready to cross.

"No, grandma Deluca. Max is my friend. And just my friend." Maria said.

"Why he is a handsome one." She smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Thanks, Mrs. Deluca." He said. "My name is Max. Max Evans."

"Well, Max. Max Evans, you can call me, Grandma too."


End file.
